nostalgia
by ika.zordick
Summary: Rencana gila author dan pendapat para cast tentang FF yang mereka perankan. God Cheater, The Dark Reality, The Black Cat sampai Wind Story serta sequel tersembunyi di buka oleh para cast " saya telah gila hari ini


**Nostalgia **

**Cast : Author ( ika zordick ), Super Junior's members and all of cast from my FF**

**Summary: Rencana gila author dan pendapat para cast tentang FF yang mereka perankan. God Cheater, The Dark Reality, The Black Cat sampai Wind Story serta sequel tersembunyi di buka oleh para cast tersendiri (?) INI GILA!**

**Warning: KA MENGALAMI GANGGUAN JIWA KETIKA MEMBUAT INI!**

**Disclaimer: Semua FF yang saya cantumkan di dalam sini murni punya ika zordick! Jika ada kesamaan, oh God! What heppend!? Dan Kibum... love you forever!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : I don't know**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Selamat pagi semua dan salam FFn!" aku tertawa di tengah lampu tidur yang remang-remang saat mengetikkan kata-kata ini. Mengapa terkesan seperti Jeremy tety? Sang idola ku dan entah aku benar mengeja namanya atau tidak. Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang menulis tepatnya mengetik FF Our Story : Genius and Idiot sambil mengubek-ubek FFn yang berakhir kehilangan mood.

9 Juli 2013 pukul 21:27. Itu yang tertera di sudut bawah kanan dari notebook ka yang selama ini menjadi pendamping hidup. T.T dalam susah maupun duka, meskipun dia baru datang menemani. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak FF yang terkendala yang tak bisa di lanjutkan karena alasan "KEHILANGAN MOOD"

Baiklah, mungkin banyak yang merasa ingin mengenal diriku yang merasa ingin mengenal banyak orang (?). Karena dalam kamus pribadi ika zordick "Terkenal itu ketika kau banyak mengenal orang bukan seberapa banyak orang mengenalmu". Jadi marilah kita saling mendekatkan diri, Cuma sekedar beramah tamah sebelum lebaran.

Jika anda bosan, ka mengizinkan untuk keluar dari jendela ini. Tapi jika anda masih merasa ingin tahu tentang episode yang hilang tentang beberapa FF saya, silahkan ikuti percakapan gaje antara saya dan cast-cast tercinta kita XD. Aku tak bedaya tanpa Kibum di sampingku. Dan tanpa dia tak ada tulisan-tulisan ini. Jadi biarkan Cho Kyuhyun menikmati perannya sebagai MC dalam tanya jawab yang jelas ka yang tahu apa pertanyaannya dan apa jawabannya.

BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! #ketawaiblis

Kyu: Selamat malah ka! Weeh... kagak lama keliatan tambah kurus lho..

Ka : soalnya nggak dikasih makan sama si Kibum, Kyu. Biasalah... tugas-tugas kuliah juga menumpuk kaya ide di kepala tapi tetap aja malas di kerjakan.

Kyu: ==" sebaiknya kau mengubah kebiasaanmu.

Chul: Tumben kau peduli anak setan!

Bum : Dia menginginkan peran yang bagus, aku mendengar dari ka kalau dia menelpon tadi malam.

Wook: Pantas saja di EnKeyDoubleyou dan Our Story dia begitu eksis. Bahkan Kibum sudah tepar di RS.

Ka : Perannya memang cocok, gak ada hubungannya dengan dia menelpon atau tidak.

Shindong : kau memang author yang bijak XD bisa berikan aku peran yang hebat.

Siwon: kau lihat naskah terbuangnya ini, #nunjukin skrip. Kau berusaha menjadi kurus dan kau membuat seorang Kim Heechul mencintaimu.

Shindong: itu hebat! Kenapa tak di terbitkan?

Ka: aku malas mengetik lanjutannya =="

Kyu: alah... kembali ke topik. Ini soal bagaimana bisa kau menulis FF

Ka : ini gara-gara, aku mencari kata kunci "Heenim" di google. Sebenarnya untuk mencari tahu kenapa Heechul mendapat panggilan itu dan malah berakhir membaca FF berjudul "Heechulrella" dan oh God! Aku baru tahu ada FF karena Heechul!

Heechul: Kalian dengar itu? Karena aku! Aku perlu bangga, tapi kenapa dia tak pernah memberiku peran hebat seperti pangeran yang membunuh naga? Seperti itu ya?

Hangeng: terimalah nasibmu sebagai cinderella saja, Heenim—ah!

Kyu: Aku setuju dengan itu! Kemudian kenapa kau tertarik menulis FF?

Ka : Karena author bernama "Kim TaeNa" #bawa benner. Demi Tuhan, aku mengaguminya! Dia sangat hebat! Dia idolaku! #semangat bekobar.

Yesung: Dia ngebiasin aku lho... #promo

Kyu: lalu bagaimana caranya kau malah menjadi penulis random couple seperti sekarang?

Ka : hmm... karena sebuah FF yang lupa judulnya apa. Itu FF dengan pair Sibum, ka udah nebak dengan seenak jidat itu akan jadi Sibum eh.. ternyata di akhir malah jadi HaeBum! Bukankah itu mengecoh?

Hae: HAEBUMM... UWOOO! BUKANKAH ITU HEBAT!?

Bum: ==" itu tidak hebat

Kyu: apa kau tak takut di bash karena random couple?

Ka : untuk apa takut? Ayolah ini FF, imajinasi seseorang, tak ada yang boleh ada yang membatasi "Tuhan" dalam cerita yang ia buat. Lagi pula SJ tetap SJ. Aku mencintai SJ walau dia berpasangan dengan siapapun. Karena aku bukan shipper fanatic, aku selalu beranggapan member satu selalu dekat dengan member yang lainnya bukan itu itu saja.

Hyuk: istilahnya kau menerima kami apa adanya? #peluk Donghae

Hae: tentu saja begitu! Dia tidak boleh membenci member lain yang berpasangan denganku selain denganmu hyuk #Balas peluk Eunhyuk

Teuk: berhentilah berpelukan! Ini bukan FF teletubies SJ (?)

Haehyuk: maaf.. #nunduk

Kyu: Lalu soal FF pertama mu... Kibum Vs Kyuhyun... itu..

Sungmin: itu FF sialan yang membuatku greget dengan hangeng! Dan itu FF yang sangat panjang sebagai one shoot #nimbrung

Ka: Aku tahu T . T dan penulisanku amat jelek di sana. Maafkan aku, tapi masih ada orang yang sudi meriviewnya dan karena itu aku jadi mencoba menulis lebih baik. Terima kasih pada irma sebagai periview pertamaku XD

Zhoumi : tapi di sequelnya di "Percaya sama Kyu" kau menulis dengan lebih baik.

Ka: ya itu karya yang selalu ka baca berulang-ulang. Ka sangat suka sama FF itu, ._.v entah kenapa.

Wook: dan kau mendapat tanggapan yang hebat di "Kim Ryeowook, kau hamil!". Judul itu membuatku merasa gemetar.

Yesung: XD apa aku menghamilimu? Itu terdengar hebat.

Wook: tidak hebat

Bum : jangan meniru kata-kataku =="

Kyu: di FF "Aku gak waras gila" dan "Remember me my ex ghost" kau mendapatkan tanggapan positip sebagai author random pair kan?

Ka: begitulah, ku kira aku akan mendapat bash XD ternyata tanggapannya positif.

Kyu: lalu apa karya kebanggaanmu?

Ka: sebenarnya aku membanggakan "Love or money noona" tapi mungkin karena pengemasannya kurang dan kemampuanku sungguh sangat kurang untuk membuat cerita berat itu, malah hasilnya tidak banyak yang tertarik ._.v

Chul: aku tokoh utamanya lho ...

Hae: lalu kemudian soal FF "The Dark Reality" yang selalu di juluki TDR itu gimana? Bukannya banyak orang yang menyukai FF itu?

Ka: hahahahaha... begitulah XD itu FF yang kalau dibaca chapter 1 kemudian di lompati langsung ke chapter 10, bahasanya sangat berbeda... itu FF sejarah! FF yang selalu ka usahakan ada romance dan crime di setiap chapter, Cuma tersendat di chapter 7 kemarin karena sangat susah membuatnya.

Kyu: lalu bagaimana dengan "Vampire in Kim Family" ?

Ka : Itu FF yang langsung ka kenali sebagai karya ka. Random pair gila-gilaan yang menguras emosi (?)

Kyu: aku selalu bertanya tentang FF "GOOD BYE BIBEH"

Ka: ahh... itu FF yang di tujukan untuk periview yang cukup membuat gempar FFn waktu itu. Setidaknya setelah FF itu terbit, dia tak berani meriview di FF ka lagi.

Kyu: Ahh~~ Ku dengar Ffmu yang berjudul "Love For You" itu di jadikan drama oleh salah satu periview dan dijadikan tontonan untuk satu sekolahan?

Ka: wahh... kok tau? Kamu peramal ya?

Kyu: tertulis disini.. #tunjuk naskah

Ka: hehehehe... iya. Itu sebenarnya FF yang berdasarkan kisah nyata waktu ka masih kelas X SMA. Tapi sedikit ada embel-embelnya dah dibuat. Terimakasih untuk sintha (?) *dihajar karena lupa namanya, yang udah mewakili ka untuk membuat penderitaan kami terkuak (?)

Bum: ==" kemuliaanmu mempunyai unsur bejat. Bukankah kalian sudah membuat kelas khusus itu dipencar.

Ka: hehehehe... memang.

Kyu: Oke... ini soal sequel yang di bicarakan.

Ren: aku dapat peran di sequel The Dark Reality. Menjadi anak Kibum dan Ryeowook. Anak yang dilindungi ayah yang kelewat kaya dan di hormati dan berakhir ingin menguak masa lalu sang ayah ketika ia tahu bahwa dia hanyalah anak adopsi. Aku bahkan beranggapan bahwa Sungmin hyung adalah ibuku yang sebenarnya dan ayahkulah yang membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Wook: anak nakal mu membocorkan ceritanya bummie!

Bum: aku tidak tahu apapun! Seseorang aku ayah yang buruk!

Ren: begitulah yang tertulis di sini. Eh.. kenapa tak dibuat saja?

Ka: aku terlalu malas untuk membuatnya, jika ada yang tertarik silahkan membuatnya. Dan saya akan memberikan garis besarnya XD

Kwangmin: sequel Absolute Love, aku menjadi anak nakal yang tak mempercayai ibuku bisa melahirkanku dan youngmin. Kibum appa menghukumku berat untuk itu karena membuat hae umma menangis. Youngmin kabur dari rumah karena takut akan appa dan bersembunyi di rumah kyuhyun ahjussi. Kemudian youngmin... WTH! HAMIL DI LUAR NIKAH?!

Kyu: aku sungguh keterlaluan ==" untung itu tidak di buat.

Youngmin: aku kira juga begitu, itu mengerikan XD

Bum: sekeji apa aku hingga menghukum anakku?

Hae: sekeji itu #nunjuk naskah.

Wook: di sini tertulis black cat memang tidak memiliki sequel.

Ka: itu memang benar, FF itu special. Jadi tidak perlu sequel.

Kyu: lalu bagaimana dengan Wind story? Bukankah sudah memiliki cuplikan dengan Kris sebagai anaknya?

Kris: dia takkan menulisnya, dia terlalu malas untuk itu. Padahal penokohanku yang berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dari ayahku terlihat amat keren.

Sehun: ==" itu karena kau berniat buruk atas hubungan hunhan.

Suho: aku membaca disini ceritanya akan lebih modern, aku dan Kris menjadi pangeran yang begitu di puja. Kris yang berambisi hanya demi ibunya masuk ke dalam keluarga, memanfaatkan posisi kyuhyun samchon yang seorang gay. Kris membuat cinta palsunya pada Sehun, membutakan hatinya dan menjadi yang terpuruk karena dia gagal memperoleh segalanya.

Kyu: ==" tidak terketik sayangnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan God Cheater?

Ka: sebenarnya, God Cheater dengan chap terakhir itu palsu. Naskah aslinya bukan itu XD dan berencana akan dibuat buku. Jika tertarik silahkan hubungi ka lewat PM di FFn aja dah atau review disini tapi jangan lupa cantumkan sesuatu yang bisa dihubungi... kemudian ka juga membutuhkan seseorang yang tinggal di daerah Tanjungbalai (provinsi Sumatera utara) untuk menjadi author kedua God Cheater dan editornya XD

Bum: GC sama dengan TBC.. dia tak mempunyai sequel karena di GC endingnya palsu =="

Ka : begitulah XD

Kyu: soal rencana kedepan, FF EnKeyDoubleyou dan Our story series?

Ka: EnKeyDoubleyou akan lebih cepat update di Bulan puasa, begitu juga dengan our story. Nah... untuk FF yang di janjikan yang bergenre colosal, clasic dengan percintaan dua dimensi itu untuk pengganti wind story juga akan segera di terbitkan di ffn.

Bum: ku dengar kau akan membuat FF team dengan genry fantasy, suspense dan sci-fi kan?

Ka: itu memang benar, tapi entah kenapa. Ka lost contact dengan para anggotanya XD. Ff itu bercerita tentang perang dunia, tentara bayaran, manusia manipulasi genetic, cinta diantara hidup dan mati, persahabatan dan kesetiaan terhadap negara. Jadi ka harapkan para anggota tim atau yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam FF ini, silahkan hubungi ka di PM #bow

Kris: hei... bukankah FF tentang ku juga ada? One shoot?

Junhyung: ya... didalamnya juga ada junseob!

Yoseob: "Impossible love" FF yang menceritakan tentang Kris seorang lelaki normal yang berubah demi mendapatkan wanita yang ia cintai dan lelaki yang mencintainyalah yang membantunya. Itu kisah tragis. Dimana waktu ia sadar atas perasaannya, lelaki yang mencintainya itu mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar yang langsung di saksikan olehnya.

Bum: sungguh kasihan... dan sialnya akulah yang berperan paling menderita di sana

Sehun: lalu kapan kau akan menyelesaikan FF itu semua?! Kapan kau akan membuat aku sebagai main cast! #tendang ka

Ka: #ketendang.

Bum: magnae tak sopan #jitak sehun

Sehun: maaf hyung.

Ka: aku akan membuatnya di bulan puasa ==" tenanglah. Bahkan ada edisi khusus bulan ramadhan (?). dan juga FF hutanganku akan kuselesaikan semua .

Kyu: ah.. iya, ini mengenai pembalasan review.. kenapa kau tak membalas review di setiap FF?

Ka: bukannya tidak mau, tapi sungguh aku membaca semuanya, aku akan membalas di beberapa cerita saja. Karena aku suka bingung sendiri ketika membalas review... sungguh. Tapi jika sempat aku akan berusaha membalasnya. Untuk EnKeyDoubleyou, reviewannya akan dibalas di setiap chap jadi tenang saja. Tapi untuk our story tidak dibalas tapi dibaca dan menjadi penyemangat untuk melanjutkan ke series selanjutnya.

Kyu: ooh~ jadi begitu... kemudian bagaimana jika membuat FF kolaborasi?

Ka: woo! Itu sangat di tunggu, siapa yang tertarik hubungi di PM ya... atau review juga boleh tapi jangan lupa cantumkan sesuatu yang bisa dihubungi. ka akan sering on di FFn soalnya selama bulan puasa. Jadi chat di PM mungkin akan terjadi. Jadi di tunggu ya~ apalagi para author yang ka idolakan yang tak bisa tersebut namanya. Author yang baru gabung di FFn juga ka pengen aja kolaborasi, pasti seru. Author exo.. author SJ pure pair ataupun random pair. Author-author mana aja deh, dari blog juga boleh. Lumayan buat saling mengenal XD iya kan...

Kyu: baiklah sekian cerita dari kita ==" mohon tanggapan atas kegilaan si ika ini.


End file.
